RWBY New Incarnations: Volume 3
by ShroudedFeline
Summary: Team RWBY is back and better than ever as the Trials had finally ended along with the infamous Breach, but dark forces steadily approach Remnant and loyalties will be set in stone... the question remains, "Can Team RWBY trust anyone?" This is my first attempt at FanFiction, might not be the best... just FYI.


Hello everyone! I am the creator of this FanFic RWBY New Incarnations: Volume 3, this will basically be like in medias res… with the first two volumes being released afterwards and for the finale, a huge movie style Volume where Team RWBY fights all of the enemies that they've fought over the course of this series. It's time to start now...

RWBY Volume 3

"Maybe it's Red like Roses! Maybe it's the pool of blood the innocents were laying in when me and you failed to save them! Their dying eyes, are wide and white and now they know the cost of trusting you is obliteration! Mirrors will shatter! Crushed by the weight of the world! The pillars that stabilize the world will fall in SHAME! There'll be no rest! There'll be no love! There'll be no hero in the end who will rise above! And when it ends, good will crawl! The shining light will fade in darkness! Victory for hate incarnate! Misery and pain for all! Wheeeeen it fallllls!"

RWBY Volume 3

Yang was sitting down on the bench, it was that day that Blake went missing… that day and now, she found out something they never knew before. "Can this year get any weirder?" The Blonde Brawler looked and saw a familiar shadow, two of them, "I just had to open my big mouth did I?" She immediately took off in a sprint after the two familiar shadows, "HEY! Slow down!"

The first Shadow made a rather taunting gesture and kept running, making Yang feel rather annoyed. The Blonde then tripped over a rock and then looked up at the two shadows, narrowing her eyes and glaring at them as her eyes begin to ignite into a fiery red.

Yang glared at both of the shadows and used Ember Celica to try and catch up, firing off a shot and attempting to tackle the shadow in the back, only for it to turn into dust and disappear. Yang gasped and dropped straight to the ground in shock, struggling at first to get back on her feet.

The last remaining shadow dropped down to reveal a very familiar figure… Blake!? She gave Yang a small smile as she herself is wearing the Intruder outfit from Volume 2 and she said, "Hello Yang, it's been quite a while…" The Faunus crossed her arms, her bow is missing and the Blonde felt all of her anger wash away like a river.

Yang was flabbergasted as she says, "Blake!? I thought you were... dead." Tears of joy leaked from her eyes, she quickly ran forward and gave Blake a big bear hug, the latter's eyes widening as she felt the air leave her lungs. The Blonde says, "I'm so sorry, if I knew you were alive I would've looked for you, I'm sorry..."

Blake patted Yang on the back weakly as she writhes a bit and rasps out, "Yang… I can't breathe…" The Blonde's eyes widen in shock as she loosened her hug, the Faunus immediately taking huge breaths of air that was blocked from her as she says, "It's okay Yang… you did what you thought was best and I respect that, you've always been there for me and I'll never forget that."

Yang felt a smile cross her face as she says, "Support… that's what partners are for, right?" She put a comforting hand on Blake's shoulder as she tries to look really positive and pretty happy that her partner is back, that she survived the incident.

Blake sighed and said, "Yeah… partners, anyways it's been a long week for me and I really want to get something to eat… does the Cafe have any good food still?" The Faunus realized that she was probably too late to get any good food, and all that's left is probably the usual manufactured stuff that nobody in their right mind would eat.

Yang sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck, "There's a bit of it that I've placed in the microwave that has been there for a few days…" The Blonde then retracted that idea, "Nevermind, how about I take you to a restaurant, my treat?"

Blake nods as she said, "Sure, that sounds like a good plan." The Faunus felt her cat ears twitch a bit as she had a troubled look in her eyes, she frowned, how can she ever admit the truth of what she did to survive on that island?

 _Blake took a running jump and landed on the makeshift boat, looking down at the sea, "It's your turn… jump!" The Faunus yelled for a figure, but was shocked at his response… she ca- before she knew it, the rope was cut and she was cast away from the island for good._

Yang immediately interrupted Blake's thoughts by tapping her on the shoulder, "Hey, Slow Poke… come on, I finally got Bumblebee repaired and I really want to take it for a ride with you."

"Huh? Oh, sorry… I was just thinking." Blake then began to walk to Bumblebee, looking around… it was good to be home.

Jaune twisted and turned in his bed, his head was killing him and his whole body ached like it wanted to stop functioning completely. His thoughts turned to the event of the Breach, a massive portal ripped open in the sky and thousands of new Grimm poured out like it was nothing, but there was one he'll never forget… the Spider Grimm he fought.

 _Jaune deflected an attack from an Ursa Minor as he then stabbed Crocea Mors through it's head, "How many more of these things are the- ACK!" A sharp pain flared up in his leg and he turned his attention to his attacker, an Arachnoid… it bit him, and as revenge, he sliced the Spider Grimm's fangs off and it backed off, roaring in absolute agony._

 _Pyrrha and the rest of Team JNPR moved up to Jaune, the latter two attacking the now fangless Arachnoid. Pyrrha said, "Jaune? Are you alright?" The Gladiator helped Jaune up as the latter hissed in pain, the Arachnoid's fangs were still embedded in his right leg._

A burst of pain began to surge in Jaune, bursting him from his thoughts and causing him to howl in pain. His toes curl up as he felt a whimper of pain escape his throat, it's been ONE long night since that spider attacked an- "GAH!" Jaune yelled in pain, "What's happening to me?" The leader of Team JNPR curled up as he held his stomach and his Aura began to glow and crack.

Sun opened the door, bringing in some small snacks and said, "Hey Jaune, you fee- whoa!" The Faunus pulled out Ruyi Bang, aiming it at where Jaune is, a Human-like Grimm was in his place. Sun chuckled nervously and said, "Easy there Jaune, there's no need to get a-" Before Sun knew it, he felt his back slam into the open door, disorienting him.

The Human-like Grimm had swiped, but its newly formed claws didn't manage to break through Sun's Aura. It then sprinted out, the Human-like Grimm didn't see a shield moving its way, and said shield sliced its head off, the body dropping like a sack of potatoes and then promptly beginning to disintegrate.

Sun walks out, still disoriented as he said, "Did anyone get the number on that train that j-" The Shield then slammed into his head, knocking him off his feet and cutting off his sentence.

Pyrrha caught the shield, Akouo. She looked a bit shocked that her shield hit Sun and in classic fashion said, "I'm sorry." She went over and helped Sun to his feet as she said, "Was that… Jaune?"

Sun nods, "Yeah, the guy knocked the wind completely outta me… I didn't know he was able to hit that hard to be honest." The Monkey Faunus grimaced as he adds, "We knew this was going to happen as soon as we read that book, if only Blake hadn't disappeared… maybe we would've been able to find a cure for Jaune."

Pyrrha said, "Yes, it was so sudden… she was trapped by a Li'l Ursula swarm, and then we couldn't see her anymore." Pyrrha felt immense guilt, she wasn't able to get to Blake fast enough… that was the one thing she wasn't able win at, and now Jaune's blood was on her hands.

Ruby began to snore as she laid in her bed, just one day until the beginning of the First Semester and the Vytal Festival… both were exhilarating prospects to her as she dreamt of a land, a land at peace and without confl- suddenly a rather whiny voice yelled in her ears as she was snapped from her amazing dream. "GAH!" Ruby fell to the floor in a heap of blankets and candy wrappers, it was an insane night for candy as she wiped her mouth… it was completely coated in chocolate. "Weiss, what time is it?" Ruby asked groggily, rubbing her eyes as she fully got up.

Weiss snapped with an expression that could kill, "Two and a half minutes late for the Auditorium Meeting, get up and get your clothes… dolt." The Heiress was dressed in her average outfit, which is showing quite a bit of wear and tear, the only thing missing is the tiara that she usually wore with the outfit.

"Oh no!" Ruby gasped in shock as she got up, she's late for the most important meeting in her life!? The one that will decide if she becomes a Huntress or not… Ruby quickly sprinted into the bathroom and changed into her normal outfit, using her Semblance to dash to the Auditorium in record speed.

Professor Ozpin was drinking his normal coffee, preparing for the arrival of the new leaders of the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses that'll protect Remnant from the Grimm and if need be… Salem herself, but he hoped that it will never come to that. "Everyone is here… except for Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc… where are they at this time of hour?"

Ruby came sprinting in with her Semblance, stopping in the middle of the aisle as she waved, "Hi!" The Scythe Wielder walks forward with a nervous expression, seeing some of the other leaders up on the stage. She walked onto the stage with her usual cheerful smile, but it seems rather forced than it usually would be. Ruby watched everyone in the crowd and spotted a familiar figure… Uncle Qrow.

 _Ruby thought back to the poster for Beacon when she was eleven and what it said, "Beacon Academy is accepting new students, a Team of four who are willing to head from Patch to the Academy… where you shall meet the Headmaster and face a rigorous Initiation trial, before proving their worth in the infamous Trials that will test their morals, endurance, bonds between teammates and courage… all of this starts on this date, "August 25th, 2013.""_

Ozpin shook Ruby from her thoughts by saying, "Ruby Rose, your team and a few others have fought valiantly to hold off the Breach and as a result… your team is accepted. Team JNPR? Is there a Jaune Arc hiding around here? Jaune Arc, please step up to the stage…" Ozpin raised an eyebrow, a student is late already?

Pyrrha ran into the auditorium and headed up to the stage, sighing as she said, "Professor Ozpin, Jaune is missing!" The entire crowd seems surprised as they mumble amongst themselves, Qrow simply narrowing his eyes with suspicion… something isn't right about this.

Ozpin seemed a bit caught off guard and said, "... Well, until we can find Mr. Arc… Pyrrha Nikos, I appoint you as temporary leader of Team JNPR, until we can find your leader." Pyrrha was shocked, she was the leader of Team JNPR? But why? Ozpin coughed to get the attention of the crowd, "You are dismissed…"

The crowd and everyone left as Qrow walked up to Ozpin and said, "You did know that Pyrrha was lying to you, right Oz?"

Ozpin said, "Yes, but I had to maintain appearances… who knows how the crowd would react to the return of an extinct Grimm, especially one as deadly as the Arachnoids." He sighed as he adjusted his glasses, "How long have we been trying to get this right?"

Qrow said, "A long time, Oz… and I think we are no closer to it." He opened his flask and took a swig and said, "You know, what were those Cultists planning on doing with Ruby, why were they after her specifically?"

Ozpin said, "They were after her Silver Eye abilities, they planned to use her as a sacrifice to their masters…" Ozpin didn't specify as he felt responsible for her fall from good, Cinder was his fault… and that he should've done more to help her.

Qrow said, "Any luck on finding Amber's attackers?" The Old Scythe Wielder raised an eyebrow as he leaned on the railing.

Ozpin said, "No… but we have been getting hints at who her attacker might be and I'm scared that it is someone… someone that I fear would return…" Ozpin's tone carried a grave warning, his once normally stoic tone slightly shaken by his own Trials… a reason why he created the infamous Trials in the first place.

Cinder's amber eyes crack open slowly, that blasted Arachnoid knocked her off that cliff… how dare it defy her orders, she got up as she dusted off her outfit… "No matter, as long as I obtain the information I require… I will defeat that arrogant Ozpin and take what is rightfully mine, I shall have the ultimate power."

Next Time on RWBY: Volume 3

" _This is a restricted area… drop your weapon, ma'am." Amber eyes glared at the speaker, this insolent Human dares to try to command her… he will pay for his arrogance, She pulled out her katana and sliced the head of the soldier off… the head dropping to the ground as a foot crushed it and the helmet._

 _Qrow said, "I might wanna check up on Blake, if I were you… she seems a bit distracted recently and her worries have played ping pong with her sleep schedule before, and with things growing worse… she might overexert herself."_

 _A glow of fire illuminated a cave as Cinder walks with strange cult members, one of them says, "Welcome, Flamed One… to the haven of Salem, she has told us that your fire will set us free."_

 _Yang said, "Blake? What's wrong, is everything okay?" She shook Blake's shoulder, of whom is staring at her Scroll with silent horror, she's back… and she's out for blood. The Blonde then said, shaking Blake's shoulder with a look of concern, "Blake? Is everything alright? Blake?"_

 _So yeah, what do you guys think, decent? Absolutely horrible? Leave a review so I will know how to improve for the upcoming chapters, as always… thanks for reading!_


End file.
